Revenge of Oogie Boogie
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Halloween is drawing near, and there is an old villain coming back to town! When things have been turning very ugly in Halloween Town, Jaxon and Joan, children of Jack and Sally, must stop Oogie from becoming the King of Halloween, but the villain's got something else in mind...not only to rule one holiday, but more...
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: A New Life***

* * *

In the world of Halloween Town, everything is at peace. It has been a year since the Christmas fiasco. Nothing in town hasn't changed a bit, until the Pumpkin King had some plans for him and his dearest friend.

The skeleton man, Jack Skellington, is up in his tower, pacing around as the full moon shines through the windows. Zero, the ghost dog watches his master in silent and worry. Jack sighed, placing his bony hand over his forehead.

"How am I going to say this to her?" He asks himself. "The Town Meeting is in 30 minutes, and...I have to make this perfect. What if she's not ready for this?" He hears Zero barked. The ghost dog came to Jack with a little black box. Jack took it and opened it. Inside is a gold ring with a orange diamond on top. "She's the only one for me, Zero. And I do hope she says yes!" The skeleton placed the box in his suit and went over to the window to see his townspeople wandering down the streets. The Mayor is heading inside the Town Hall. Jack took a deep breath. Today's the day.

* * *

The pumpkin sun was soon to set, and the Town Meeting is about to begin. All of the citizens of Halloween Town are in their seats. A rag doll, Sally, walked inside took a seat at the back row. She had to sneak out to be in this meeting, by putting Dr. Finkelstein to sleep of course. Again, he claims that Sally is still not ready for the outside, but it's been over a year. Why can't the doctor get over this nonsense? Sally's thoughts were broken when Jack speaks on stage.

"Listen, everyone." He said. Everyone quieted down. "I have an announcement to make." Jack began. "Now, I'm sure you all remember last year's event of Christmas and about Oogie Boogie, correct?" Everyone murmured. Of course they remember. "Well, I sure do learn my lesson of stealing a holiday. But, in the end...I have found something that's been missing after all." The spotlight that that Mayor is controlling is towering over Sally. The rag doll felt eyes and sockets on her. "Sally, can you come up the stage please?" Jack asked with a smile. Sally slowly got up and walk pass the crowd.

"What does he need her for?" A tall witch whispered to the short witch. Sally got up the stage.

"What is it, Jack?" She asked, trying to avoid the eye contact of the crowd. Jack took her hand and bent down one knee.

"Sally, I've wanted to ask you something very important. You are special to me, and...you help me save Sandy Claws a year before. Now, the time is here for me ask." Jack said and took out a box and opened it. Sally gasped at the ring. All of the townspeople gasped as well. "Sally, will you be my Pumpkin Queen?" Jack asks.

"Jack...I...I don't know what to say..." Sally whispered.

"I understand if you say no. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met in my life, Sally. Whenever I am around you, you make me feel so happy in my bones." Jack said. "I would do anything to make you happy and safe." Sally smiled at him.

"My answer is yes, Jack. I will be your Pumpkin Queen." She says. Jack smiled. The townsfolk started to clap and cheer for the two of them. Zero made a back flip and barked happily. Jack took the ring and place it in Sally's finger. They are now engaged.

* * *

Three trick-or-treaters ran down the plaza after they have heard the town news. A devil boy, a witch, and a ghoul in a skeleton costume are heading towards the gate that leads to the graveyard. There is a clubhouse ahead of them. The witch came in front and turned to the boys.

"Jack and Sally are getting married soon. You all remember the plan, right?"

"What is the plan again?" A ghoul asked.

"Barrel, we've talked about this." A devil said. "After the couple get married, King and Queen, they will have an heir. You know, a new ruler for the future."

"That's right, Lock." A witch said. "And then, we will gather all of the bugs to revive Mr. Oogie Boogie, so he will overthrown the Skellingtons, and he will be the new King of Halloween Town! And we will get away with anything!"

"Shock, what if this plan for the next few years won't work?" Barrel asked. "You remember what happened last year between Jack and Oogie? And the whole thing with Sandy Claws thing?"

"Oogie is smart. He always know how to think things through. He will have his revenge!" Shock said. "No more Mr. Good Boogie!"

"You mean Mr. Nice Man?" Lock snickered.

"Whatever. Now, as soon as the new heir is around, we will work on our boss, and he will be back on his feet and get rid of the heir and the new Queen to make Jack fall on his knees." Shock said with a grin. "Now, come on. Let's check on the bugs we've caught so far." The three kids walked in the cage that is lifting them up to the clubhouse.

* * *

Months after Jack and Sally are married, they gave birth to their first child, they named him Jaxon. A skeleton with dark red hair, and born with fire like his father. But, he is not the only child in the family. After he was 3, a new child is born, and his parents named her Joan. A rag doll with red hair with black highlights, and stitches all over her body like her mother. So, the two Skellington children are the heirs of Halloween Town. Since the prince is born first, he was chosen to take over Jack's throne for the future since Joan is the second child will remain to be princess.  
Young little skeleton looked over the view of the graveyard, the pumpkin patch, and the Spiral Hill from the tower. He maybe a 3 year old, but he knows how Halloween works by watching his father scare everyone and work with the Mayor with the plans. Takes time to practice to scare people who are from the outside world.

By the time Jaxon was 6, he and Jack were practicing scaring each other at the graveyard as 3 year old Joan stays with Sally at home. Jaxon repeats the faces with his father, making growls and screams at him. Not bad for a beginner.

"Good job, son. Keep it up." Jack praised. "Now try screaming with your tongue out like this." Jack lets out a shriek and his tongue is out, flicking it like a snake. Jaxon took a breath, and let out a cry, flicking his tongue as well. "Okay, not bad. You can get better." Jack told his infant. Jaxon scratched his hair.

"Dad, isn't there anything more about Halloween than scaring people or trick-or-treating?" He asked. "I mean, like can we try something different?" Jack chuckled at him, shaking his head.

"Oh Jax. Halloween is always about scaring, trick-or-treating, dress up in costumes, and have parties. I know how you feel, but it will always be the same." He said. "Trust me. Every Halloween gets better and scarier than before. You'll see. You and Joan will never be bored of the same thing." Jaxon looks at his father is silent before nodding. "Let us take a break. Your mother and sister might be waiting for us." Jack said. Jaxon followed his father to head over to the gate. After they are gone, the three tricksters came out from hiding behind the tombstones.

"It's been 6 years, Shock." Lock said. "When are we gonna do this?"

"We need more bugs and bags, Lock! Now, we're almost done in the lair with Oogie." Shock said holding a bag that is filled with bugs.

"We better be quick, because Jaxon will be the new King in the next few years. Time is short!" Barrel said. "And the princess is around too!"

"We'll worry about the baby girl later! Now come on!" Shock says by walking over to the path to leave the graveyard. Lock and Barrel followed her from behind. Soon, Oogie Boogie will be revived...


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: A Chosen Heir***

* * *

A few years later, there is only 3 days until Halloween, and everything was all planned out for this year. Jaxon is now 13, and Joan is 10. Jaxon will be having his first real world trip with his father this Halloween to scare the humans, but the young skeleton isn't too fond of the idea. To him, it could be a challenge to scare humans, even the teens and adults. What if they are not scared of him? They do watch scary movies.

* * *

At the cemetery, the now teenage pranksters were watching the heirs of Halloween Town sitting under the hollow tree. Jaxon is wearing a black jacket, black pants, and black shoes. Joan is wearing a ripped black shirt, black and white striped overall dress, tall white socks and black strap shoes. Lock took out a soft pumpkin and chuckled.

"They won't see it coming this time." He said. He is wearing a black jacket with a devil snake on the back where the name says "Devil Snakes", a red top underneath, and red jeans with brown shoes. Shock is wearing a purple hate with a raven feather, a dark purple dress with a belt, black and purple striped tights and black boots. Barrel is wearing a rib cage shirt with a gray jacket over it, black jeans and gray shoes.

"The pumpkin guts better be all over them!" Shock says. The three teens got their soft pumpkins ready, until a voice is heard, making them shriek and throw the pumpkins at someone. That someone is Jaxon who is covered in guts. The teens laugh at him.

"Haha! Got you!" Lock laughed. "That was a good one! Glad you scared us and we have the defense to throw our weapons at ya!" Jaxon shook his skull to get some of the guts off of him and pick the rest off his hair. Joan came over with a basket.

"You guys again?" She asked. "Why don't you pick on some ghoul on your own size?"

"Why would we do that?" Barrel asked.

"You two are fun to pick on!" Shock said.

"And don't forget that you two will still be picked on when one of you guys are taking over this town." Lock smirked. "And Joan, if you're wondering where Viol is, she's back at our clubhouse. She's in the silent mood as usual." Joan rolled her eyes. Her rival along with these three isn't as bad, but she does have a bad side and no one wants to be on her circle.

"Joan, come on." Jaxon said. "Let's not try to pick a fight with these guys."

"Hey, we were just messing around with you guys!" Lock said. "Come on, have a good sense of humor!" But the two heirs walk out of the gates to be in town.

"Okay guys, you think Viol should be finished with our boss by now?" Barrel asked. "It's been years and-"

"Barrel, relax." Lock said. "We found Viol, and we encourage her to join the club if she does one thing for us. The poor rag doll is alone out there and she could hardly walk with no food in her. She and Joan look great as rivals, and it's fun to see which is the best at stitching, don't you guys think?"

"I guess that's true." Shock said. "Viol fits in quite well, and Oogie will love her."

"Yep. Now come on, let's head back since the fun is over." Lock said. The three head off to their clubhouse.

* * *

Jaxon and Joan walked in the Town Hall where the Mayor and Jack are with plans. When the two turned to see children coming in, Mayor switched his happy side to the sad/worry side.

"Jaxon, you've got pumpkin guts on you again! Did those Boogie Boys get you?" He asked. Jack came over to pick the guts off of Jaxon's clothes.

"It's no big deal." Jaxon said.

"What happened this time?" Jack asked. "Did you give them a scare?"

"I tried to, but they gave me a gut shower." Jaxon replied by crossing his arms. "Joan's lucky to have none on her though." Joan gripped on the basket in silent.

"Well, we'll deal with those three later." Jack told him. "Jaxon, after we come back from the real world, your appearance will be by the bats. Like how those Vampire Brothers did before. I'm sure they will teach you."

"Um, dad, about going to the real world-"

"This Halloween will be the most horrible yet!" The Mayor says as his face is switched back to his happy side. "I'm sure he will be just like you, Jack. He will be a great king one day."

"He sure will." Jack said. Jaxon sighed a little and decided to leave the hall. Joan watched in silent. Her brother isn't excited about this.

* * *

Jaxon walked down the cemetery alone to get by the dead tall tree. He sat underneath it and sighed. Being a prince isn't easy for him, because he is the first born, and Joan is only 3 years younger than him. She's a princess, but she is not chosen to take over the throne. The rule is first born takes the throne.

"I wish I could be in Joan's shoes. I want to do the things I want to do." He said to himself. "Maybe I should talk to Sandy Claws and see what he thinks. Cane will be the next Sandy in the future too." Jaxon got up and walk away from the tree to find the Hinterlands.

"Jaxon!" Joan called, rushing over to her older brother. "Where are you going? Dad and the Mayor were wondering why you left the Town Hall so soon."

"I just need some space. I'm going to the Hinterlands and visit Sandy Claws." Jaxon replied. "Want to come?"

"No it's fine. I just want to check on you. I'm going home. Don't be late for dinner." Joan replied. Jaxon walked down the dark woods without turning back. Joan turned away to get to town. Jaxon puts his hood on and walk down the path to the Hinterlands to get to Christmas Town. He is unaware that he was being watched by a ragdoll who has raven hair.

* * *

Mrs. Claus poured some hot chocolate in the green cup and hand it over to Jaxon who sat on the red couch next to Santa and his son, Cane. Cane is a 14 years old and have light blonde hair with red and green highlights in it. He is wearing a red coat with green jeans and black boots. Jaxon took a sip of his cocoa.

"Well, it's so nice of you to drop by, Jaxon." Santa spoke. "But, you seem troubled, my boy. What seems to be the problem?" Jaxon made a small sigh.

"About my family and citizens of Halloween Town talk about my future." He said. "My dad was into it about me being the King of Halloween someday. Still, I was afraid. What if I'm not ready to become a king?" Santa scratched his white long beard.

"Did you tell him how you feel?"

"No. I tried, but...no one but my sister would listen. Joan was lucky to be the second born." Jaxon said with a frown. "The first heir is the chosen one."

"But, I'm looking forward to become Santa Claus someday." Cane spoke. "I'm the only Christmas heir in this world, and I was excited for the future. I would like to fly on the sleigh, deliver presents, and make some toys for the children." Jaxon looked at him with his empty sockets. "But, how come you don't want to be king? Don't you like scaring anybody around?" Cane asked.

"I do, but...this year my dad is taking me to the real world where the living lives, and the challenge is to scare the living out there. What if they're not afraid of me?" Jaxon replied. "They are scary movies and costumes. What was the point of scaring the living there?"

"Well, they won't tell the difference." Santa said. "When you're father took over my job one time, and he knew it wasn't going well, but he was glad that he tried his best at it." Jaxon chuckled a little as he remembered Jack telling him and Joan about his tale of taking over Christmas one year. "But, the point is that your father was happy that he is King of Halloween. Your father and mother are happy together and have you and Joan. You two are meant to be scary if you wanted to be scary. Halloween is nothing with a king or queen, my boy." Santa said. "Without me or my son, there will be no more Christmas, and the children won't be having any good toys they've asked for."

"I guess you have a point. Still, if I become king, do I have to find myself a queen?" Jaxon asked. "What ghoul should I find?"

"That was only up to you, Jaxon." Santa said. "When I first become Santa Claus, I married to woman of my dreams right here." His wife came over and kissed his head. Jaxon smiled at the two. "Holiday worlds have different rules, but you can make your own choices, Jaxon." Santa said. "But, do not make the same mistake your father did years ago."

"Heh, I won't ever take over some holiday, Mr. Claws." Jaxon said after taking the last sip of the cocoa. "I should get back home for dinner. But thanks for the talk. I feel a bit better."

"Anytime, Jaxon. Tell your folks I said hello." Santa said with a warm smile. Jaxon left the house and walk on the snow to get to the woods to get to Halloween Town.


End file.
